The Hockey Game
by Eigee
Summary: Matthew Williams is used to being ignored, but when it comes to hockey he sure knows how to get noticed. Especially if his crush is watching. CanxMex


**A/N: Expect no quality, I was just trying to have fun. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**

* * *

**The Hockey Game**

"So we're here to do what again?" asked a shivering Mexico while her and the other countries took a seat on the sidelines of a hockey rink.

"Ya, we are here so America and Canada finally settle their argument," said Antonio.

Mexico tucked her coat a little closer to her, bothered by the ungodly cold. "By doing what?" she sneered. "Having a contest to see who freezes first? And what are they arguing about, exactly?"

"They're going to play hockey!" Italy cheered. "Germany, why don't we play hockey, too? It will be fun, let's ask our friends if we can play! Then we can eat some warm pasta, that will be nice, no?"

Ludwig sighed. "For the last time, Italy. We won't play. This is a serious matter."

"What's taking them so long?" Arthur said, taking a peek at his watch.

"Screw this, " said Mexico. "We're going to freeze in here, come on Brazil, let's go outside. I can't feel my ears anymore You comin', Argentina?"

Brazil, Mexico, and Argentina were getting ready to leave when the sound of far away bickering caught their attention.

"You sure you don't want to stay?" said Arthur. "They are quite amusing, especially when Alfred loses."

The others chuckle. "Oh, I almost forgot about that," said France.

"If it's as fun as beating you in soccer, then it's definitely worth the shot," teased Argentina.

"You cheated that one time!" Mexico accused. "Plus you're such a drama queen when we play."

Argentina shrugged, amused with her remark. "Hey, it's not about me. It's Alfred, remember?"

Mexico arched her eyebrow. Watching Alfie lose at something was certainly worth bearing the cold. And she had never seen a hockey match before. Besides Mattie personally invited her, probably because everyone else was here to cheer on Alfred.

"Alright, fine. But this better be good." She plopped down in her chair again and crossed her arms, silently cursing her neighbors for taking so long.

"Hey man, why can't you just admit he's yours? You're going to lose anyway." Alfred's loud voice resounded across the rink as him and Canada showed up, both in their hockey getups. Maria found Matt's more tasteful than Alfred's. As usual.

"You spoiled him! I don't want to deal with that jerk."

"You're still gonna lo-ose!" taunted Alfred. Typical of him, always annoying people when they're up for a match. He always does that with Mexico when they play soccer.

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

Irritated, Matt jumped into the rink and smacked his hockey stick onto the ice. "Come on! I'm going to teach you how real hockey is played."

The countries laughed and Mexico could already see for herself why this was so amusing.

Matt and Alfred took a few laps on the ice before Switzerland came in with the puck, to referee. She didn't tell anyone but she thought Matt looked very different on the rink. He had this look and confidence in his eye, it could even pass as smug. But he wasn't showing off like Alfred.

"So, how do you play this game, again?" she asked England.

"It's kind of like football, same basic principle. Get the puck in the opposite player's net. Only you have to do it while skating and with that stick."

"Seems complicated," Mexico said, cocking her head to the side.

"Bit barbaric if you ask me."

Switzerland blew the whistle, bringing each country to the center of the rink.

"Get ready to get your butt whooped, hoser."

"Not if I whoop yours first, maple sucker."

Mexico was expecting a lot of things, Matt yelling and pushing Alfred of the way while chasing the little black disk was not one of them. It wasn't hard for her to get enthralled, with it functioning similarly to her own favorite game.

Most of the countries cheered for America, mainly because they know how much of a pain in the ass he can be when he loses. But Maria didn't care, she's used to him being annoying anyway, so she had no problem in cheering for Matt. Plus, he was actually better at it. She never thought he could be so aggressive. She never guessed this was why Matt loved playing hockey so much. It made sense to her now, how he always managed to be so peaceful and calm. Because shit goes down the second he enters the rink.

The countries hissed at one ugly fall America took after being intercepted by Matthew, who also suffered an impact but did not make a big deal out of it.

"Now that you think about it, it's a good thing Canada doesn't like wars, huh?" Mexico said.

"What's that again, Mexico?" asked France.

"Yeah. I mean look at how vicious he gets over a silly game. Now imagine what he would look like if you really pissed him off."

The rest of the countries kept quiet.

"…You have a point," Germany conceded.

"Look, Canada is going to score!" said Italy.

Mexico pressed her face against the glass that shielded them from flying pucks. "Go, go, go! Go Mattie!" YEAH! Ha, ha, ha. He scored!"

As if on cue, America started complaining, declaring Canada cheated.

He caught glance of her, screaming her head off and ecstatic about his goal. Matt was glad he had the helmet on and his flushed cheeks could be attributed to the fact he put so much effort into the game. He couldn't believe Maria actually came to see him play. He knows she hates the cold, so it means a lot. And yes, if he needed to be honest, he had to admit part of why he was so confident was because he wanted to show off in front of his crush. And him being Canada, what better way to show off than playing hockey?

America stole the puck from him, but not before smashing him against the glass.

"Cabron!" Maria shouted, far too excited. No one cheers in a match like Mexico, after all. "Chingatelo, Mattie! Chingatelo!"

He chuckled, recovered and nodded with a smile. But not long after that, Alfred scored again.

A few minutes later, Alfred scored, and he made sure everyone in the rink heard despite the fact the score was visible. "Woo-hoo! Way to finish the first period! You better give up now, Canada. I know what I'm telling ya."

Annoyed and sweaty, Matt took off his helmet for a moment. "It's only the first period, I wouldn't get ahead of myself if I was you."

They joined the rest of the countries to catch their breath and have a drink of water. While Mexico's friends, Argentina and Brazil went to congratulate America, as the rest of the countries did, Mexico stayed by Matt's side.

"You're doing great, Mattie!" she said, offering him a towel and a bottle of water.

"Thanks. I'm losing, though."

"Well, Arthur told me you're pretty good at this game. You'll pull it off."

"Thanks for coming, Mari," he said with a sheepish smile. "I thought you forgot about my invitation."

She grinned. "Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss it for anything. Plus I had never seen a hockey game before. It's ruthless!"

Matthew laughed. "Yup. You get to beat people you don't like and no one can say anything because it's legitimately a sport!"

"Maybe you can teach me how to play someday," she said, putting her hair behind her ear.

"Even if I beat you at it?" he said, with a smug smirk. "I do spend most of my time around ice, eh."

She made him a scrunchy face. "You wish, Canada. You wish."

He laughed. "Well, I gotta go now. Second period's about to start."

"Hey, Mattie."

"If you win, the poutine's on me."

He grinned.

And so, the second period started. It did not consist of much more than Alfred making Matt extremely pissed as he blocked his goal attempts time and time again, which caused for Matt to start getting more physical with the hits and shoves.

"You hoser! That totally was a goal!" he exclaimed when Switzerland said his latest shot hadn't really gone into the net.

"Cheating as usual!" said America, from his net.

Canada grumbled and pushed him to the ground. "I'll give you cheating!"

"You want a piece of me, dude?"

"No, sorry. I want your head on a silver platter, soaking in maple syrup!"

"Break it up, you two!" Switzerland demanded. "Go back to your benches and wait for the intermission to end. I'm serious, if you start fighting again, I'll stop the game and you'll have to find another way to solve this."

"Wow," Mexico said as Canada and America joined the rest for the intermission. "You get pretty intense, don't you?"

Matt scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "I'm sorry. You know I'm not usually like this."

"Yeah, you're usually a sweet, maple loving guy who wouldn't kill a bug." The compliment sounded a little more direct than Maria planned, but Matthew took it nonetheless.

"That's the good thing about being ignored all the time. I don't have to worry about them getting in my way."

Mexico laughed then grew serious. "Mattie, your nose is bleeding a little bit."

As if it was nothing, he smeared the blood off. "This, eh? Yeah, I fell face first. I thought I was fine though."

"Let me clean you up."

"I'm fine, Mari. Third period's about to start, anyway. Wish me luck, eh!"

She pecked him on the cheek and looked away, trying to hide her blushing face. "For good luck."

Matt's heart rushed and found it hard to care about the outcome of the match. It didn't matter if he lost to his brother again, she kissed him. Then he remembered what was at stake. That rascal YouTube bred and raised as the epitome of American douche-ness. He's not having him back, no matter what America says.

"Hey bro," said America as they met up at the center of the rink. "No hard feelings, I just don't want Beiber in my house anymore."

"Well, I don't want him in my house either!"

"But he's yours!"

"But you kept him!"

"You're gonna lose, anyway."

"We'll see about that."

Switzerland blew the whistle and Matthew dived in for the puck like his life depended on it. To put it bluntly, after that hockey period, no one would ever forget who Matt was. Even Russia and Germany had to admit that when it came to this game, Canada had balls. Not only he evened out the score in the first five minutes, but he scored one final goal to go with a clean win. It didn't matter that Alfred almost got a heart attack from putting so much effort near the end of the game, it simply was not enough to catch up with him.

Switzerland blew the whistle and called the game to an end. "Canada wins," he announced, and the others rushed into the rink to congratulate Matt.

"So much passion, like a true Frenchman. I taught you well, yes."

"You certainly know how to handle yourself on the ice, Canada," said England. "Magnificently done."

"Canada, Canada! You must show me how to skate on the ice. Please, I'll draw nice things for your house and I'll cook you pasta!"

"We should play together some time," said Ivan. "I promise to be gentle."

Matt grimaced. "He, he. Sure, Ivan."

"Looks like poutine's on me, after all," a voice said behind Matt. Eager, he turned around to find Maria grinning at him. "Guess you're not so invisible anymore, eh?"

He chuckled and shrugged. "Eh, it always happens when we play hockey. I'll give them an hour to forget my name again." Then he remembered his business with his brother wasn't entirely done yet. Alfred was sulking behind the crowd, though meaning to congratulate his brother on the win. Matthew approached him and shook his hand. "Nicely played, brother."

"You too." He was too quiet for his own American standards. Matt smirked.

"You keep Justin Beiber."

Alfred sighed. "Can't I just deport him to Mexico? He's very annoying!"

"Not a chance, gringo," said Maria, joining the two brothers. "Come on, Matt. Let's get something to eat before I get hypothermia."

He nodded. "You're welcome to come if you want," he said to Alfred. Then it was Alfred's turn to tease Matthew.

"Nah, I'm alright. I'll hang out with the others. Go have dinner with your girlfriend."

His comment had the desired effect. Scandal and embarrassment written in both their faces.

"We're not—- we aren't—"

"America, come back, I'm not done with you!" said Mexico.

"Your boyfriend is. See ya later, lovebirds!"

"I hate him," grumbled Maria.

"You wouldn't be the only one," seconded Matthew.

_A/N: Yeah, I know it's bad and I should feel bad. But whatevs. _


End file.
